No eras un simple extraño
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Te aburres, ¿cierto?" Quizá, ellos no eran unos simples extraños. AU-UA


_**Título: **No eras un simple extraño_

_**Duración: **Viñeta_

_**Autor: **¡Mee! M. C. Phoenix Cullen -ya saben que va junto, pero separa ¬¬'._

_**Notas: **Esto es algo sumamente extraño, pero así soy yo, extraña._

_**Advertencias: **¿Creen que debería ponerlas? Naaah~._

_**Pairing: **¡Sorpresa! ... Es un SasukexSakura. Vaya, qué raro._

_**Summary:** "[Sasuke/Sakura]- Te aburres, ¿cierto? [...]Quizá, ellos_ _no eran unos simples extraños"_

-

**No eras un simple extraño**

by

_M. C. Phoenix Cullen_

-

-

- Te aburres, ¿cierto?

- Oh, si... Todo es tan monótono aquí -respondió ella.

- ¿Has intentado salir de la monotonía alguna vez? -se sentó a su lado.

- Varias veces, si, pero siempre vuelvo a caer en ella -su vista estaba posada en el estanque a su frente.

- ¿De qué trabajas? -miró donde la muchacha.

- Soy doctora. Trabajo en el Hospital de Nagoya, a cuatro cuadras de aquí -lo miró. Era un perfecto desconocido, y aun así le contaba de su vida. Allgo le hacía confiar, y ahora que lo veía, esa confianza aumentaba. Además, ella era una persona altamente social. Hablaba con todo el mundo.

- ¿No deberías de estar trabajando? -le sonrió de lado.

- ¿Lo dices por esto? -señaló su bata blanca. El joven a su lado asintió-. Estoy en mis únicos minutos libres -le sonrió.

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos y una bella sonrisa -la muchacha se sonrosó-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Haruno Sakura, ¿Y tú?

- Uchiha Sasuke. Un gusto -le arrimó la mano, a lo que la muchacha respondió, dándole un apretón de manos.

- ¿De qué trabajas, Sasuke?

- Soy abogado. Mi oficina está a diez cuadras de aquí

Ya, lo más racional es no hablar con extraños que se sientan en el mismo banco que tú durante un pequeño descanso, pero él, ese Sasuke, le caía extrañamente bien, sin decir que era fatalmente sexy.

- ¿Y no irás a trabajar, Sasuke? -volvió su vista al estanque, donde los gansos nadaban alegres.

- No lo sé. Debería, ¿No?

- Si, deberías, al igual que yo, pero...

- ...las ganas no ayudan, ¿Cierto? -continuó él.

- Exacto

- Habrá que romper con la monotonía -dijo el muchacho, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

- Sasuke, ¿Querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo? -de levantó del banco.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- ¿Y el tuyo? -contrapreguntó.

- Buen punto -sonrió una vez más, y se levantó de su asiento.

- Entoces, Sasuke, muchacho al cual acabo de conocer y ya sabe la mitad de mi vida, vayamos a tomar un caliente café en esta tarde templada en Nagoya -respondió, teatralmente, la pelirrosada.

- Deberías trabajar en Broadway -aventuró.

- ¿Y tomar un avión? No lo creo -hizo una mueca de espanto-. Odio los aviones, pero no nos salgamos del tema -sonrió aún más.

- Sakura, era sólo una broma

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo mío igual... excepto lo de los aviones. Me dan miedo en verdad

- No pienso sacarte fuera de Nagoya... _por ahora _-sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Vamos? Me picará el remordimiento y no habrá café -amenazó.

- Vamos -le tendió el brazo, en forma de 'V' invertida, como todo caballero.

- Oh, muchas gracias -aceptó el agarre.

- Además, quiero saber la otra mitad de tu vida -aventuró él.

- Y yo la tuya -y se encaminaron a una cafetería cercana.

¿Qué importaban ya sus pacientes y clientes? Quizá, ellos _no eran unos simples extraños_.

**-**

**-**

_Bien, esto salió de la nada. Prendí mi computador, esperé a que se iniciara y bla bla bla, puse la clave de mi contraseña y bla bla bla, y abrí el WorPad (Si, yo uso el WorPad, y no me avergüenzo. Es cómodo y tiene lo justo del Word. Bueno, ya de hacer propaganda al WorPad xD), y miré la página en blanco. No se me ocurría nada, y... nada. Estaba aburrida, por lo que ahí escribí el primer díalogo. Y de ahí comenzó a salir todo el resto. Ya verán que tan loco es el funcionamiento de mi mente, y más aún el de mi inspiración._

_Bien, ¿Dejarías un review? Yo sé que quieres, si, lo quieres dejar. No te resistas, ese impulso que te lleva a pulsar el botoncito con letras verdes es el que hace muuuuy feliz a la escritora. No sabes cuanto. Sin reviews, no hay inspiración. Ya, te estoy obligando a que me dejes un review xD_

_Prometo devolver ;)_

_M.C.-_


End file.
